This invention relates generally to building interior finish devices and techniques and specifically to a device for securing a metal channel member of the type used to support interior partitions to a ceiling grid structure.
In modern construction and interior finishing techniques, it is desirable to provide means for erecting interior walls or partitions which allow the wall or partition to be easily moved to a new location within the building or removed entirely. In this way, the size of a given room within the building interior can be enlarged or decreased with a minimum amount of time and expense. This is especially useful in the commercial office rental situation where businesses are constantly expanding and desire to take in more space.
In order to facilitate wall erection or relocation, modern construction techniques provide for a framework or grid structure to be erected in the ceiling of the building interior. The grid consists of a series of parallel and transverse metal beams arranged in a common plane and supported from ceiling trusses or the like. The ceiling grid structure is used to support ceiling panels such as acoustical panels to provide a finished appearance to the interior of the building. In addition, the ceiling grid structure is used to provide support for a channel member which in turn receives and supports vertically the room partition being erected.
In the past, the channel member was supported from the ceiling grid structure by metal screws which were run through the channel member and through the ceiling grid beam directly above. Because ease of removal and relocation of the channel member and hence the room partition is one of the chief objectives of this interior finishing technique, it was desirable to avoid marring or detracting from the appearance of the ceiling grid which is visible from the interior of the room. Thus, under the prior practice, when the wall was removed or relocated, the holes left by the metal screws were visible in the ceiling grid structure which was left behind.